


Time

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 04:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Even data-masters get off course.





	Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gilli_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_chan/gifts).

> Creation: 2019-07-18 08:01am to 08:13am & 08:32am to 08:54am

The first time Tezuka asked Inui if he was alright was just at the end of practice and Inui only nodded before leaving in a hurry.

The second time was during practice, about half-way through, and Tezuka could tell that Inui wouldn't make it that day. When no answer came once again Tezuka dismissed him, telling a white lie to the rest of the team.

The third time was during class. The two of them were partnered up for a project and Tezuka saw first-hand just how distracted the other boy had become. He decided to let it slip, working for two and finishing everything they had set as goals for this particular day. But when the bell rang Tezuka decided that Inui would need outside help, if he wanted it or not, and finally put a placating hand on the other's arm. It earned him a blank look and an attempt at getting up. But the hand held firm and Inui obviously had no reserves to muster up and shake it off. When everyone else was gone Tezuka stood to close the door. Keeping the distance between them, he leaned against the wall and waited.

''We'll be late for training.''

Inui's words were almost silent, stating the obvious to distract but knowing it was hopeless. They wouldn't leave this room without Tezuka getting some answers.

''Oishi will handle it.''

Once again Tezuka asked the same question he had for three days now. But this time Inui's head finally sunk onto his forearms, seemingly ready for surrender.

Tezuka waited. When the clock chimed for the next full hour, both knew there would be no training for them today.

''You will make me stay in here until you are satisfied?''

''Correct.''

''Don't know you that meddlesome.''

''Then make an entry in your book.''

''Have to remember that.''

And then it hit. Tezuka hadn't seen Inui scribble down anything in days. 

Several sighs filled the room and Tezuka's natural desire to help began overruling everything else once again. The upcoming weekend had been set up to become the first in months Tezuka would have had all to himself but this was greater than that. And he instinctively knew it.

''Please call your parents and tell them you're staying overnight with a team-mate.''

To his surprise Inui immediately whipped out his phone and did as he was told, then stood and shouldered his bag before picking up Tezuka's own. Whatever it was that bothered him so deeply, Tezuka instantly knew he would be the person to find out. And the only one.

***

Monday morning brought grey skies and a grouchy team. But Tezuka could see one face that was almost smiling. When he barked orders for the 30th lap for misconduct, Inui was the first to finish. When they were assigned matches one on one, Inui triumphed in record time.

It was now apparent that all Inui had really needed had been a sympathetic ear. And maybe a little encouragement. He simply had had no idea to whom to talk to at the time until Tezuka had all but harassed him and then freely given him the most precious gift anyone can bestow upon another. 

His time.

Even though Tezuka had known that the glimpses Inui got into his private life might be used against him, he had still done it. For now, he could only hope that Inui would play it fair and, if at all possible, take their growing friendship into account of all future calculations he might or might not undertake.


End file.
